Half Demon Half Miko
by Dark Angel67
Summary: Kagome's cousin is living with her now. What will happen when she falls down the well and takes a little trip to the past? Please, oh please read & review
1. Where Am I

HALF DEMON HALF MIKO  
  
Part 1:Where Am I  
  
The birds were singing their beautiful song when Sam's eyes snaped open.   
  
It was still dark out. She waited til her eyes got adjusted and looked at the   
  
clock. It read three o'clock AM. Sheknew she wouldn't be able to go back to   
  
sleep so she got up and got dressed. She wore baggy camo pants, a black wife   
  
beater shirt, and combat boots. She wore her hair down. It was long raven black  
  
with violet streaks and she had violet eyes. She sighed aloud and left the room.   
  
She silently made her way down the stairs to the front door. When she got   
  
outside she took a deep breath of the mornig air.She took off down to the bakery.   
  
It ws just starting to openwhen she got there. She got two dozen dounuts. Some   
  
had chocolate with sprinkles and some were jelly filled. When she got back to   
  
the shrine she heard something in the shed. She opened the door but she didn't   
  
see anything. So she walked over to the well and sat down. A cat jumped out of   
  
no where and scared the hell out of her. She fell down the well backwards.   
  
"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
When she hit the ground she blacked out. When she woke she could see the   
  
sky,it was light out. She had a mayjor headache and was bleeding. When she   
  
climbed out she realized she wasn't at the shrine anymore.  
  
"Where the hell am I?"she asked aloud.  
  
She was in some kind of clearing. After Thirty minutes of debating she   
  
decidedto follow a path. It wasn't grown up. So it was probably traveled alot.  
  
She made her way through the forest. She was so tense she tried to lighten her  
  
mood by whistling.  
  
"Hey! Who are you and what do you want?"hissed a male voice.  
  
  
  
"My name"s Samara. I would like to know where I am and who are you?"she   
  
hissed back.  
  
"You're in Inuyasha's forest and I'm Inuyasha." A guy with silver hair and  
  
gold eyes stepped out of shadows. He was gorgeous.She looked at him several   
  
times and then she noticed his ears. She stared at them for the longest time.  
  
"Yes they are real. So stop gauking at them," he barked.  
  
"I'm so sorry." She changed the subject, "Can you help me. I'm kind of   
  
lost?"   
  
Hey everyone I hope you like. Sorry I sort of removed it so I started it.  
  
Please review. I don't think anyone likes me. I hardly get any reviews. Well   
  
enjoy I'll have the next chapter up soon. Ba Bye^_^!!! 


	2. Meeting The Gang

HALF DEMON HALF MIKO  
  
In this fic Sesshoumaru didn't lose his arm and Kaede is the same   
  
age as Sango. I haven't gotten very many reviews lately. I hope you   
  
like this chapter and I hate to say it but I do not own Inuyasha. But   
  
I do own Samara.Oh and I messed up the first chapter is really   
  
'Where Am I'.  
  
Part 2:Meeting The Gang  
  
*Samara's thoughts.....  
  
Who is this guy? Inuyasha. That name I've heard it somewhere.Oh   
  
yeah. Kagome's x-boyfriend's name was Inuyasha. He looks exactly how she  
  
discribed him.  
  
*End of Samara's Thoughts.*Inuyasha's thoughts.....  
  
She sort of smells like Kagome. I wonder Who she is?  
  
"Inuyasha?" Her soft voice cut through his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you know a girl by the name Kagome?"  
  
The mention of her name made him stop dead in his tracks. He spun around.   
  
"How do you know Kagome?"  
  
"So you are her x-boyfriend. I had forgotten about you until you said your   
  
name."   
  
"Kagome said I was her boyfriend?"  
  
"Yeah, but you broke up."  
  
"You still haven't answered my question."  
  
"I'm Kagome's cousin. She's told me alot about you."  
  
"Hey, get on my back. We have to get to Kaede's fast."  
  
"What?"  
  
Inuyasha had no time to explain. He picked her up and took off running.   
  
She held on, but didn't say anything.  
  
*Samara's thoughts.....  
  
He is so amazing. How can he be that guy Kagome's always talking about. I  
  
wonder if he has a brother?  
  
"We're here,"Inuyasha's harsh voice cut through her thoughts. They were at  
  
a small shrine outside a village. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and lead her inside.  
  
Kaede, Songo, miroku, and Shippou watched as Inuyasha dragged a young girl   
  
into the shrine.  
  
"Let go of me you baka and tell me where we....."   
  
Everyone was staring at her. There was a guy dressed like a monk. A girl   
  
dressed like a miko. Another girl and an adorable little kitsune. The guy was   
  
beside her in a flash. He took her hand in his. "Hello beautiful maiden. May   
  
I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"  
  
Samara jerked away her hand and took a step back. My name is Samara, but  
  
everyone calls me Sam."  
  
"Oh. Forgive me for not introducing myself. I'm Miroku, that's Songo,   
  
Kaede, and Shippou."He pointed at everyone as he said their name. He slowly   
  
moved closer to her while Inuyasha conversed with Kaede silently.  
  
'SMACK!!!'"You disgusting PERVERT. And you call yourself a MONK."  
  
Shipou and Songo busted out laughing. Miroku lay on the floor with bumps  
  
all over his head and a hand print across his face.  
  
While Kaede washed and bandaged Samara's head they talked. "So you're   
  
Kagome's cousin"  
  
"Yes. A few weeks ago my mother past away. So I'm living with Kagome and   
  
her family now."  
  
Kagome rushed into the shrine. "Have you guys seen a girl with wierd looking  
  
clothes....." She was cut off by someone. "Hey Kagome."   
  
Sorry that it's sort of a cliff hanger. Well I hope you liked it.But i   
  
will not be posting until i get over 5 reviews. Well I have to go. Please   
  
review. Until next time. 


	3. Apologies & Arguments

Half Demon Half Miko  
  
Hallo everyone. I'm so happy i got lots of reviews. I got over 5 reviews. So i can update  
  
now. Before i start this chapter i would like to say my thanx to my reviewers.  
  
Snowfire the Kitsune:Thank you. As long as i get reviews i'll continue!!  
  
Rogue:I'm happy you like my ideas. I have alot more. So keep reading*_*!!!  
  
Sailor Mini Venus:Thanx. Here's the next chapter!!!  
  
Silverpuppyinuyasha:Thanx! I'm glad you like it!!  
  
Reiji:Thanks alot. Please don't flame me. Here's the next chapter. I'm soooo happy you like me   
  
and my fic^_^!!!  
  
Rashi:I'm glad you think it's awsome. Here's the next chappy.  
  
The Unnamed Demon:Thanx. I'm happy you liked it I must warn you there will be alot of twists and  
  
turns*_-!!   
  
Amanda McClain:Sesshoumaru will have a girlfriend and i agree he is hot^_^!.!  
  
And thanx for those who reviewed that i didn't write down.  
  
Part 3:Apologies & Arguments  
  
Kagome whirled around and there she was. She stood there smiling and looking as carefree   
  
as ever. She could have killed her right there.  
  
Samara froze. Kagome was pissed. She looked like she was going to go off any secondand sure  
  
enough she did.  
  
"I've been looking for you all morning. You could've been killed and Inuyasha, why didn't  
  
you come and get me?" Kagome hissed.  
  
"Feh," was his only reply.  
  
"Kagome, calm down. I accidently fell into the well. I didn't know I would be sent to fuedal  
  
Japan. We didn't think about telling you because they were to busy explaing to me about where I  
  
was. And I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you worry." Samara replied.  
  
Kagome calmed down after fifteen minutes of arguing with Inuyasha. She sat down and started  
  
to sip on some tea. Samara had gone to take a bath cause she was covered in dirt and blood.  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
Samara was at the stream. She cautiously looked around to see if anyone was there and she saw   
  
noone. She took off her sirt and was working on her pants when a cat youkai came out of the bushes  
  
It lunged at her. She dodged and took off running in the other direction. She was running at a   
  
speed impossible for a human. The youkai was right behind her. "Come back. i just want to play with  
  
you far a litle while," it laughed evilly.   
  
  
  
Samara just kept running. She had been running for some time now. she saw a claering up ahead  
  
She was so exhuasted and scared of being caught that she didn't notice a root sticking up from the  
  
ground and tripped. She went flying into the clearing. She tried to get up, but the youkai was ontop  
  
of her in no time.   
  
  
  
* * * *   
  
Sesshoumaru watched as a cat youkai chased a young woman into the clearing that his ward, Rin,  
  
and he were staying in. The youkai was so caught up in his lust that he didnt sense Sesshoumaru  
  
Which wasn't a good thing for him. He watched as the human squirmed under th youkai.   
  
"I am through playing wench," he said lustfully. Sesshoumaru was about to kill him when a small  
  
light came from her hands. The youkai was thrown back into a tree. The woman opened her eyes slowly.   
  
She saw the youkai in the ground and tried to escape, but the he recovered fast. He picked her up,  
  
"You'll pay for that wench," he hissed.   
  
He threw her into a tree and her body fell limp to the ground. Sesshoumaru didn't want Rin to see  
  
this. She would be back soon. So he let his presence be known."You're tresspassing on Lord Sesshoumaru's  
  
Western Lands," he stated coldly.  
  
The youkai spun around to find the owner of the voice. His eyes widened and he took off running  
  
toward Inuyasha's Forest. Sesshoumaru didn't bother chasing after him. As long as he wasn't around when   
  
Rin got back from picking flowers. He made his way to the unconcious human. H knew Rin would not let him   
  
just leave her there. As he bent down to pick her up he bent down to pick her up Rin ran into the clearing  
  
with Jaken right behind her. "Come on. We're going home."  
  
Rin held on to his pants leg and Jaken stood beside him. A cloud started to frm underneath them  
  
and they took to the sky. After Rin gave him the flowers she picked she didn't say anything all the way  
  
to Sesshoumaru's castle. When they got there Sesshoumaru had his servants take the human woman to a room  
  
and take care of her he then went to his study.  
  
Okay peoples I hope you enjoyed that. Pealse review. I'm very sorry to say i won't be updateing for awhile.  
  
I know it sucks, but i have softball games all week and next week we start school. But if ideas   
  
keep popping in my head like they have been i won't be able to stay away. Thanx for understanding.  
  
Until next time. Ba Bye^_-!! 


	4. Who The Hell Are You

Hallo everyone sorry i haven't updated in for ever, but I've been busy lately. Well i hope you like it. I don't own Inuyasha but i do own Samara and Yashana. Chapter4:Who The Hell Are You Samara slowly opened her eyes. She shifted and pain shot through her back. She winced but proceeded to sit up.She  
  
looked around the room she was in. It had stone walls, a fire place, and a balcony. It was quite cozy. She looked around  
  
for some clothes and her eyes fell on a neatly folded pile of fabric. she picked up the kimono and thanked God that Jade  
  
made her model a kimono for Japanese History class. With a little difficulty she finally got it on. It was made different  
  
from the kimono Jade made her wear. It was a midnight blue, laced in black, and had a black obi.There were splits on both  
  
sides starting at mid thigh so she could run and fight easier and there were no sleeves. She brushed her hair quicklyand went  
  
to find out where she was.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kagome was getting worried about her cousin. She hadn't come back last night. So she decided to go check on her.It  
  
didn't take her long to get to the stream and when she did she was even more worried at what she saw. Sam's shirt snd the  
  
miko outfit Kaede gave her were lying on the bank but Sam was no where to be seen. Kagome rushed back to the shrine.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
As Kagom's sent grew closer Inuyasha could smell a tinge of fear mixed with it. He ran out of the shrine with everyone  
  
in tow. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?",Miroku asked.  
  
One single word said it all,"Kagome."  
  
They met her about half way to the stream. She was carrying what looked like the clothes kaede hadgiven Samara. Kagome  
  
cried,"She's gone. I don't know where she's just gone."  
  
Inuyasha tried to comfort her,"We'll find her, Kagome, don't worry.  
  
Kaede glared at Kagome 'you may think he's yours but he'll never love you. It's all part of the plan.' She laughed  
  
inwardly.  
  
Miroku saw the evil look on Kaede's face. He shrugged it off. He figured she thought Kikyou might have something with  
  
Samara's disappearance.  
  
"shippou, you,sango, and Kirara(or is it Kilala. if you know please tell me) stay here with kaede. Kagome,Miroku, and  
  
I will go look for Samara.Inuyasha stated.  
  
Lets start at the stream. Maybe you can pick up her sent," Miroku suggested. After kaede, Sango, Kirara, and Shippou went  
  
inside Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku set out to find Samara.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Samara stepped out into the hall. It was colder out here than it was in the room she was in. she didn'tknoe which way to  
  
go so she went left. She had been walking for some time when she ran into a fox youkai. She asked,"how do you get out of here?"  
  
"I can't tell you," he stated.  
  
"Why not?" she questioned.  
  
"Because Lord Sesshomaru gave orders to noy let you leave," he answered.  
  
"Well I don't care what Lord Who Ever said. I'm goin to leave with or with out your help." she started to walk past him, but  
  
he shoved her back. That pissed her off.  
  
"If you don't get the hell out of my way," she yelled pointing at him. Suddenly a blackenergy wave shot from her finger and  
  
hit him in the shoulder. He yelped in pain and dropped to his knees. She looked at her finger then back at him and smirked evilly.  
  
She walked over to him and helped him up. "Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah! I'm alright," he said shakily.  
  
"Ahh,to bad." she grabbed his shoulder and squeezed really hard. The fox youkai cried out/begged,"Please! I'm sorry.Have mercy."  
  
"Well, I guess I could let you go. But what fun would that be," she replied. He picked him up and threw him into the wall.  
  
He hit the floor with a thud. She heard clapping and spun around to find a gorgeuos guy standing in the doorway.  
  
"Stay away from me."She jumped out of the window only be caught by the collar of her kimono. As he pulled her back into the  
  
room. She hissed, " what do you want from me and who the hell are you?"  
  
"How did you do that," he questioned and set her on her feet. Now that he had a better look at her he was shocked by her beauty.  
  
"Do what?" she asked dumbfoundedly. He shoved her in front of a mirror. Her hair was now a pale silver with gold streaks. She  
  
had claws, fangs, and her once violet eyes were now a gold with pale silver specks in them. She had a midnight blue star on her  
  
forehead and a single black line on both cheeks. She also had a tail, it was pale silver with a gold tip. She stepped away from the  
  
mirror.  
  
"What happened to me?" she cried. Then the memories of the dream she had the day before came flooding in.  
  
~Samara's Dream~  
  
She was in a huge field with lots of flowers. "You look more and more beautiful every time I see you," came a soft, sweet voice  
  
from behind her. She spun around and there her mother stood, glowing with a radiant light.  
  
"Mom, but how? Where am I?" Samara asked confusion and the horror of being dead writen on her face.  
  
"Calm down, Samara. You are in a plane between consciousness and unconsciousness," her mother, Yashana, explained.  
  
"It's so real," she hugged Yashana. "I've missed you so much. But why are we here?"  
  
"Well dear, I've come to explain a few things. You see you aren't exactly human. You're a hanyou, Half human half demon. Your  
  
father is what they call a inu youkai. He was so proud if you. He took pictures to work to show all of his friends." she paused a  
  
moment then continued. "A short time after you where born, he left on his job. It was some kind of assignment. But something went  
  
wrong and he got shot six times in the chest." Tears started to form in her eyes and trickle down her face. As she moved a stran of  
  
hair from her daughters face she spoke, "you look more and more like him every day."  
  
"Why didn't you ever tall me?" Samara asked.  
  
"I didn't think you would understand," she replied. "But that's not the only reason I'm here. On your eighteenth birthday, which  
  
is tomorrow, the spell I casted will be gone and you'll go through some dramatic changes. Not just mentally but physically too. Look  
  
at it as a gift not a burden. And remember I love you and I'll always be with you," she said as she faded into nothing. well i hope you enjoyed it. I would love it if you would give me some ideas on what i should do next. And i know i've been  
  
writing short chapters but in the future i'll try to write longer ones. Well i have to go. You know places to be, things to see, and  
  
people to do. Just kidding. well, until next time. Ba Bye!! 


End file.
